yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scars on My Heart (Ryou's Song)
The wounds that he gave me have sunk in deep, now there are scars on my heart I will forever keep.- a line of lyrics from the song. Scars on My Heart or Ryou's Song is a TenderShipping song/poem by TheRealBakura, published on February 20th, 2017 to fanfiction.net. Summary A poem/song about how Ryou was treated by Yami Bakura during his time with him, and how he feels now that he is free from him. Lyrics The way he attacked, so undesirable, The fact he hated me, undeniable. The wounds that he gave me have sunk in deep, Now there are scars on my heart I will forever keep. His timing was right, his sword was sharp, He struck, and left these huge scars on my heart. The scars were mental, and physical, too, I just had the feeling that he wasn't through. I was glad that he soon moved on, I was happy, now that he was gone. I cared about him, he stabbed me in the back, Now he's gone, and I can get my life back on track. Now that I'm myself once more, I'll get a start, But nothing will ever cure these scars on my heart. I fear that love has made me blind, I swear, I'll be more careful next time. I now know about the consequence it brings, Now, I'll be more careful with these things. I feel like murder has hit me several times, Looks like I need to read in between the lines. All the things that hit me hard, Have left these huge scars on my heart. Every time, he had left behind, A scar that will not heal over time. All the scars that line my heart, I knew they were only the start. No matter what I try, no matter what I do, I had always wished that the injuries were through. Every gash, and every line, The bleeding never stops, I feel it all the time. Sores and bruises, rashes and scars, They're all part of the scars on my heart. All the times he left me for dead, I knew there would be another moment I would dread. Now I'm doing this again, right from the start, Trying to repair the scars on my heart. Love meant nothing to him, but something to me, He counted off the seconds: one, two, and three. Every second was a moment of pain, And I knew I would face the knife's blade again. Every second, right from the start, He was intent on leaving these scars on my heart. The wounds that he gave me have sunk in deep, Now there are scars on my heart I will forever keep. Sores and bruises, rashes, and scars, They're all part of the scars on my heart. Reception The song, having been published as poetry, does not have many people reading it, and only has two reviews, one by an unknown guest, and another by Yu-Gi-Oh!Shipper. Due to this, TheRealBakura is considering taking it off the website. Scars on My Heart https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12374568/1/Scars-on-My-Heart-or-Ryou-s-Song- Link to the story